The Hunger Games Return
by H-U-N-G-E-R.Games15
Summary: Important news comes to all districts from the Capital. Some of the most important people will die in the story. I will update and add new chapters to the story either everyday or every week. Leave me reviews about what I should put in the next chapter or some ideas or how u like the chapter. Thank you and again I do not own any rights to the hunger games.
1. Chapter 1

The Hunger Games Return

Chapter 1

It's been 25 years since Peeta and I came to district 12 after the war. Can't believe it's been that long. But those years have flew by with our life's being so busy. Having Willow and Rye and running the bakery. Willow has known about the hunger games for a couple years now. That was probably the only problem we had for a while. Pretty soon Rye will learn about the hunger games. I don't want that time to come. It was hard to tell Willow about our experience with the games. But I had Peeta right by my side to help. We told her about killing the people. We told her everything. I even told her about Rue. It was hard but I did.

We were just leaving Victor village all of us. I was walking the kids to school and Peeta was gunna go open the bakery. I had papers to do for the bakery and applications from the kid's school.

"Ok. Meet you at the bakery." I said to Peeta then gave him a kiss. I kept walking with the kids we weren't that far from the bakery.

"Have a good day at school. I'll meet you guys here after school or are you guys gonna walk home alone?" I said to the kids while giving them a hug.

"Bye mom. And we'll meet you and dad at the bakery." said Willow and ran to her friends.

"Bye." Rye said and ran off too.

Then I was alone. I was thinking about going hunting then go to the bakery. But I didn't want Peeta to worry so maybe I should tell him before I go. I started my way back to the bakery and I ran into someone and dropped my papers.

"I'm so sorry." I said I go down and pick up my papers without looking at the person. "Sorry Catnip." The person said. I knew only one person called me that. I looked up and seen him. Gale. I haven't seen him since the war. He didn't come back to 12 he went to 2 and never came to visit. I finally realized that I was staring at him for a while still on the ground for my papers.

"Ain't gonna say hi?" he questioned I finally came back to it and I stood up "umm hi. W-what are you doing here?" I said still shocked to see him there.

"I came to see my family. And I was thinking about moving back here." Gale said.

Moving back? Why would he move back? He hasn't been here since 12 was gone before the war. And has never come to visit his family or even me. We haven't talked since I tried to invite him to me Peeta and I wedding.

"Your moving back?" that all that came out of my mouth. "Maybe I don't know yet. But how are you doing catnip? Everything going good?" he says "don't call me catnip anymore were not 16 anymore and we haven't talked in 24 years." I sort of shouted.

I felt kind of mean about saying it. But we haven't spoken in that long. He thinks were gonna go back to normal. After all we've been threw after we haven't talked in that long amount of time. He finally says "sorry Katniss. At least how have you been?" "I'm fine. Peeta and I are just fine." I said while fixing my papers in order. I just wanted to go to the bakery and tell Peeta that Gale was back here and he was thinking of moving back. I didn't like the idea of him moving back. "That's good. But I have to go. Hope to see you and Peeta around. Gale stated then he walked towards his family's house.

I quickly walked to the bakery. I was most denfinitely going there before going hunting. If I was even going anymore. I walked into the bakery and seen his two workers were at the counted helping customers out. I said hi to them and i contuined to the back where I found Peeta there and I hugged him hi.

"guess who I just seen?" I said

"who?" he replied. I was scared to tell him who I just seen for the first time in 25 years. I knew that Peeta and Gale were never the greatest friends. "Gale" I said. He stopped baking and he didn't look at me for awhile then he finally turned and said "did you guys speak? When did you see him?" I was scared that Peeta would be upset if I talked to Gale. I didn't want to tell him but Peeta had the right to know.

"yea we talked. I just seen him after I dropped the kids off. We ran into each other and he said he was here to see his family and that he was thinking about moving back here." I was scared to see what Peeta's reaction would be to him might be moving back here. I just hope it wouldn't be a problem with Gale back here. Everything was perfect while he was gone at 2. "hes moving back here?" peeta said.

"I guess but I don't know. But I was just gonna go hunting then I ran into him and I thought I would come here and tell you about this. I was maybe gonna go hunting still if that was ok with you." I said.

"oooh. Well go hunting. And ill be here."

That was all he said then he turned back to the counter. He didn't give me a kiss or a hug bye. he didn't contuine to bake. He was just standing there looking at the counter. He's hand went into a fist. I know that whenever he does that it means he feels threathened or he's having a flash back. I put my hand on his shoulder and he tensed up. That was when I knew he was having a flash back.

"peeta?" I say quietly

He didn't answer me. He didn't even move. I could feel him still tensed up. He hasn't had a flash back since almost a year ago. But why was he having one now? What triggered the flash back? Gale? I don't know but Peeta still isn't doing anything. I then hug him from behind and put my face on his back and said "Peeta? Come back to me." He still didn't move. I knew he was lost but I was hoping he would come out of it.

Then he finally moved. But he moved my hands off of him and pushed me back a little. Then he says "Are you in love with Gale real or not?" I couldn't believe he was asking me this. Then I told him "not im in love with you Peeta Mellark." All he did was stare at me. I knew he didn't want to believe me but it was the truth.

I knew the one way to get him back. I put my hands on his face as I was holding his face up. I looked into the beautiful blue eyes and I said "stay with me." And I waited to see if he will say 'Always' I waited it seemed like hours Ive been waiting but it was probably only 5 minutes. He hasn't said anything he was just starting at me still. I knew he was trying to fight it but I don't think it was working.

"Always" he finally says. And I finally seen his eyes get uncloudy. I knew he was back. I hugged him and I kissed him right when he said that. I was so happy to have him back. Im always scared ill lose him forever when hes having one of those flash backs. He finally went back to baking and I went to his office. I sat there and think. I grabbed the phone and I dialed the number to Haymitch's house. It started to ring and there was no answer. It was odd of him not to answer the phone. Even if he was passed out he would wake to the phone and answer. I tried to call again no answer.

I walk out of Peeta's office and I must have had a worry look on my face cause when Peeta turned to look at me he asked "whats wrong?" I love how he knows that something is wrong right when he see me.

"Haymitch isn't anwering so I was just gonna go to his house to make sure he's ok." I said

Peeta just looked at me and smile "you worry to much. He's probably just out. But meet up to get the kids after you go over there?" he asked. He was probably right like always. Maybe Haymitch was at the bar. I give Peeta a kiss goodbye and walked out of the bakery.

I was on my way to his house. And there I seen someone sitting on his steps. I couldn't tell who it was. I came closer to his steps and I seen it was him passed out. I just got to the steps and shook me head. I get him up and open the door and I lay him on the couch. He still hasn't woke yet. I just covered him up and let him sleep. I know we would be seeing him at dinner time are our house.

I walk back to the bakery and see that Peeta was locking it up. I walked up to him and said "Haymitch was passed out on his steps again. I brought him inside." All Peeta does is laugh and shake his head. "he really couldn't make it inside his house again?"

We go and meet the kids by their school. Rye comes out first cause his grade gets out before Willow. Willow is only in 6rd grade. And Rye is in 4st grade. Cant believe the school year is almost over with. Finally Willow came out of the school. She had a envelope in her hand. She gave it to me and said "the teacher said to give you this. Its news from the Capital. All the kids today got a envelope."

We got home and I was really curious on the letter. I didn't want to open it by the kids. It was from the Capital and I don't know what it will say. Maybe its just a newsletter like every month we get. But we just got one a few days ago. We finally get home and I send the kids to their rooms to do homework.

I tell Peeta about the teacher giving all students a letter for their parents and it was from the Capital. We didn't know what to expect. We were almost about to open it then Haymitch comes in. he was just in time. "Willow got this letter from her teacher. Its from the capitol and every student got one." I said to Haymitch. He had a weird look on his face. And we all gathered around to read the letter. I read it and I said "Oh My God." Then I fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hunger Games Return

Chapter 2-

I couldn't believe what I was reading in this letter. I didn't want to believe it. The letter read;

_This letter is a statement that we are starting up the Hunger Games again. The 76th Hunger Games will be help on June 14th 2040. The Peace Keepers will be coming back to every district as of tomorrow. For more information watch Ceaser's Show tonight and tomorrow9pm._

_ Sincerely,_

_ President Paylor_

I say "oh my god." Then I remember everything goes black. What happen? What am I gunna do about the Hunger Games coming back? How and I gunna protect Willow and Rye. I remember waking up to Peeta and Haymitch over me. All I could do Is look it felt like I couldn't speak or move.

"are you ok sweetheart?" Haymitch said with a worry look on his face. It felt like I was being stabbed in the chest. My heart was aching. I finally spit out the words "im fine. What happen?" I just layed there for awhile. "well you fainted after you read the letter and hit your head pretty hard." Peeta said.

I fainted because of the letter. How do I do that. I must have been in shock. I thought these games were over with for good. With President Snow being dead I thought the games were never coming back. I slowly got up and looked at the clock. I was out for a hour. I looked around the room and didn't see the kids. They must of still been up in their rooms. Im glad they didn't see me faint. I don't know how im gonna tell them. I will have to tell Rye about the games now..

"what are we gonna do? We cant have them in the games. What are we." I was trying to say then I started crying. Peeta just hugged me and said "I don't know Katniss. I don't know." I forgot Haymitch was there so I tried to stop crying. I didn't like crying in front of him for some reason. I finally stopped crying.

I didn't know what to do. I was just thinking of the worse that could happen. I looked at the clock again and it read 7 o'clock. Dinner was late im guessing the kids were hungry. I look at Peeta and say "Have the kids came down? What are we gonna do for dinner?" I know I shouldn't be worrying about dinner. But I still I need to worry about what's happening now.

"the kids did come down but Haymitch brought them back to their rooms. I have dinner cooking now. So just relax Katniss." Peeta said. He was right I need to relaz and not to worry about the small things. I layed down on the couch and peeta went to get the kids because it was time to eat. It was about 8:30 when dinner was done.

We had the kids eat dinner in their room so we could watch Caesar's show and learn more about the Hunger Games Returning. It was still such a shocker that the games were coming back. Peeta and I weren't eating dinner we were to upset. Of course Haymitch ate something.

We sat in the living room waiting for Caesars show to start. The clock strucked 9 and then the show started. The room got all bright from the colors of his lights. "welcome welcome" Caesars says walking into the stage. He sits down onto the chair. "Now im sure most of you heard that there will be a 76th Hunger Games." He laughs after the crowd goes wild.

"more information about this is that its only a month away. The Peace Keepers are coming back to every district. No more trains. Nobody can go to other districts anymore. They will start Victory Tours of the last tribures. So that would be Peeta and Katniss Mellark." The crowd goes crazy when he says our names.

I turn and just look at Peeta he was just staring at the tv. Would that mean that we would have to leave the kdis when we go on victory tours? I don't want to leave the kids that long. Even though it was only a few weeks to do a victory tour. I didn't want to do those again. We stopped doing those after I killed Snow.

The show didn't really say anything more about the games returning. We let the kids come downstairs finally. They were asking questions about why they had to eat up in their rooms. Willow was upset because she missed Caesars show. Shes been watching him every night. We just tolded them that we had to talk to Haymitch.

Im surprised that Willow didn't ask about the letter. Im glad she didn't actually. "oh yea mom look what the teacher gave me. A letter for parents." Rye said. I knew it was probably the same letter Willow got about the Games returning. I didn't want to read it again. So I told him "moms tired go give it to dad for him to read it."

So he went on his way to make it to the dinning room where Peeta was helping Willow with her homework. Then I remember if Willow sees that she'll ask about the one she gave to us. "Rye. Wait ill just read it. Your dad is busy helping your sister." I said. I didn't want Willow asking questions. Rye came back and gave me the letter.

I was scared to open it. Then read the letter again. I didn't want that. Good thing Haymitch was still here sitting with me. I told Rye to go do to the dinning room. Haymitch and I opened the letter.

It was the same thing that said in Willow's letter she gave me. I didn't like reading it again. For some reason thinking of the games Gale popped into my head. I wonder if he knew that the games were coming back.

I walked into the dinning room to see Willow and Petta and Rye sitting there. I go up to Peeta and say "im gonna go for a walk. I need some air."

"ok. Don't go out to late. And be careful. Love you Katniss." Peeta said in respond. "I love you too Peeta. And Love you too kids." I say to Peeta and the kids. Then I walk into the living room and find Haymitch was still here. "Hey. Im gonna go for a walk. You can go to the dinning room or something. But thanks for tonight."

Haymitch decides to go home. I walk him home and then I went my way into town. I didn't know where I was going but I just needed to get some air. Ive had a pretty busy and hard day. I was in the town center. It was quite tonight. And then I pictured that the whole town will be in the center in about a month to get picked for the Hunger Games.

I finally found my house at this house. I go up to the door and knock. I know I shouldn't be here but I was about to leave and then the door opens. It was Gale. Then he said "Katniss? What are you doing here?" I was wondering the same thing. I just needed my best friend back. All I talk to about my problems is Peeta and Haymitch.

"I wanted to know if you heard the news? I don't know if you watched Caesar's show or not? But I just wanted to come and talk." I said to him. All he did was look at me with this confused look on his face. I was guessing he didn't see the show by the look on his face.

"no I didn't see it. Or heard the news. Whats going on?" he asked with fear on his face. He probably knew it was bad news if I was at his doorstep talking to him. After earlier with our little talk. I didn't know how to tell him or I didn't know how I was gonna explain it. I put my hands in my dads hunting jacket that I was wearing. I felt something. Paper. It was the letter.

I stood there with Gale we haven't said anything yet. "well what is it Katniss?" Gale said. I knew I couldn't tell him. "the." Those were the words that finally came out of my mouth. I started to cry. I haven't cried in front of Gale in a long time. He just pulled me in and hugged me. I haven't been in his arms in a long time.

I knew it was wrong to say this but it felt good to be in his arms again. But yet again I knew it was wrong cause I was in love with Peeta but still. I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. I haven't looked into his eyes in a long time. I looked away and I pulled the letter out of my pocket and said "My daughter Willow and my son Rye got a letter at school from the capitol and well" I paused "read for yourself." I handed him the letter.

He opened it and I followed his eyes while he was reading it. I knew that look on his face that he was scared. He lowed the letter and looked at me. "Is this true? The Hunger Games are coming back?" he said with a tone of voice that I knew he was afraid.

"yea. The games are coming back. Caesar said some information on his show. And it will be on again tomorrow. I thought you would know but I guess not." I said I know he didn't know what else to say. But I knew I should be getting back to Peeta soon. "but Gale I should be getting back before Peeta gets worried about me." I say

"yea you should. Want me to walk you back?" gale asked me. I knew that it was wrong for even coming to Gale's Family's house. But for him to walk me home. I think Peeta would be mad at me. But I couldn't say no to Gale. "would you please?" I said.

It was weird and awkward when we were walking. But nothing I could do. I didn't want to say no. I had him only walk me to the bakery. We didn't live that much farther from the bakery. And I knew I could walk the rest. "we'll I can walk the rest of the way. Thanks for walking me this far." I said. "no problem." He said. I didn't know what to do next. He was going towards a hug. So we hugged. His body against mine felt nice. Then we stopped hugging he looked at me and went in for a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

The Hunger Games Return

Chapter 3

I Didn't know what to think right now. Me and Gale lips were together and I haven't pulled away from him yet. Then Peeta popped into my mind. Then I pulled away. I wanted to slap him but yet again I wanted to kiss him again. This is bad that I went to see him and he walked me half way home and that he kissed me. Then I finally slapped him. I don't think he was shocked when I slapped him. I think he was expecting that to happen.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. Your with Peeta. I don't want to ruin that for you guys." Gale said. I didn't know what to do. So I just ran away from him and ran all the way back to Victors village. I didn't know what to tell Peeta. So I went to Haymitch's to tell him and ask him for help.

I got to the door and knocked. I didn't even know how I was gonna tell Haymitch about this. I was standing there for awhile before he finally answered the door. "Hey sweetheart. What can I do for you?" He said. I didn't know how to tell him. "Can I come in and talk?" I asked him. He must of Sen the scared and worry look on my face.

He moved to the side to let me in. He shuts the door and points to the living room. We went to the living room and sat down

I knew I had to tell him about it since I was already here asking for his help. "When I went for my walk I went to Gales family's house. I only went to see if he knew about the games. He didn't and I told him about it. He asked me if he could walk me home. I said walk to the bakery and I tell him I can walk the rest. We hugged then he kissed me." I said not making eye contact with him.

I finally look at him and I knew he was upset. I knew he wasn't the biggest fan of Gales. It looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't get it out. "What? How? What did you do after? What are you gonna tell Peeta. You know Peeta you husband." Haymitch said angrily. I know he was upset and I didn't know what to do.

"I know my husband Peeta. I slapped him after he kissed me. Then I ran here. I don't know what to tell Peeta. That's why I came to you. I need your help." I told Haymitch. I knew he didn't know what to tell me but I knew he was thinking about it. "I guess you just tell him the truth and he'll just have to not get mad over this even though he most likely will."

I knew Haymitch was right. I'm just gonna have to tell Peeta the truth on what happen. I was scared to tell him but better to learn it from me than someone else. "I'm gonna go home and tell him what happen. Let's hope it goes good."

"Your doing the right thing he hopefully won't get mad. But if I hear any telling I'm coming over. " Haymitch stated. I knew Haymitch would come over if he heard yelling. He has done that before when we had a fight. Let's just hope that won't happen again.

I walked out of Haymitch's house and I seen the lights were still on at my house. Peeta must still be up waiting on me. I didn't mean to be out so late. It was almost midnight. The kids should be sleeping already. I wanted to talk to Willow and Rye about the games returning before school tomorrow.

I walk in the house. I slowly shut the door I turn around and go into the living room. Then there I found Peeta sitting there reading a book. I was hoping Peeta and I weren't gonna argue about the kids between Gale and I.

"Where you been Katniss? I was getting worried." Peeta said putting his book down to look at me. I knew I had to tell the truth. So I just began. "I went to Gale's. I wanted to tell him about the games. He walked me to the bakery. Then he umm he ummm he kissed me." I said the last part really fast "but I slapped him after and ran away. I'm really sorry Peeta." Peeta was just starting straight not saying anything.

"So wait let me get this straight. You went to go tell Gale about the games returning. He walked you to the bakery. Then he kissed you?" He questioned it. I could tell he was getting mad about this whole entire thing. I didn't want him to get mad at me and start a fight. "Yes that's what happen." I said quietly.

He stood up and said "I'm going to bed. Night Katniss. I'll see you in the morning." At least there wasn't no telling about this whole thing. "Night Peeta. I love you." I said while he was walking up the stairs. I knew it was gonna be hard to talk after all of this.

I say on the couch and thought about the kids Gale and I had. I truly love Peeta and didn't want to hurt him. I felt bad for this. I layed down on the couch. My head was hurting and I felt tired. The next thing you know I'm asleep on the couch.

I wake up on the couch and see it was 6am. The kids would have to get up in a hour. I thought I would make breakfast for the whole family. I go into the kitchen and start cooking. I heard a door open and for steps walking around. I was guessing it was Peeta.

I was right. Then came Peeta walking into the kitchen. It looked like he didn't get no sleep or he was crying out maybe both. I felt bad. When he came closer to me I wrapped my arms around his neck. Then he put his arms around my waist. I knew he was some what better. I whisper in his ear and say "I'm sorry. I love you Peeta Mellark."

"I love you too Katniss Mellark." He said back. He let me go and kissed me on the cheek. "I'm sorry I didn't come to bed. I passed out on the couch last night." I said turning back to cook the food. It was almost time to get the kids up to get ready. "The kids need to get up soon. We should maybe keep them home to talk to them about the hunger games returning." I said to Peeta.

"Ya that's a good idea maybe let them sleep a bit more though." Peeta replied. He was right. They weren't going to school so a bit more sleep. But what were we gonna say? How were we gonna explain it? We still have to talk to Rye and tell him about it. Willow we just have to tell her that there gonna start again. . "Maybe we should wake Rye first tell him and then wake Willow and tell them there returning together."

I never thought of that maybe we should wake Rye soon. I just nod my head in approval at Peeta idea. We walk up to his room. We open his door and go to his bed and wake him up. I knew that he wouldn't like what we were gonna tell him but we have to tell him soon.

I didn't want this day to happen. We let him eat breakfast a little before we told him. We didn't want him up and tell him right away. So we waited awhile. He already knew they weren't going to school today. He was almost done eating. I knew the time was coming to start telling him.

Rye was finally done with his breakfast. We didn't know how to tell him all of this. But we had to tell him one way or another. "Rye do you know anything about the hunger games?" I finally just said. Peeta looked at me in shock. Don't think he knew I was just gonna go and start right away.

"I know it's a bad thing and people die that's all I know." Rye said in his little voice.

"How do you know that?" I said looking at Peeta and then back at Rye for a answer.

"Kids at school talk about it. But when I ask about it they say their parents told them not to say anything to kids who don't know about it. But I never remembered to ask you guys about it." I knew now that we had to tell him if the other kids already knew about the games. I didn't like this conversation already.

"The hunger games is where they take two people out of reach district and put them in this arena and they kill each other until one person is alive and that person is the winner. So 23 people die use to die every year. Me and your dad were in the hunger games I volunteered to be in it cause my sister your aunt Prim name was called so I took her place. But they let us both live."

He just say there with a weird look on his face. I knew he probably didn't quite understand it. "Why do these games? How did you and dad survive?" He questioned. I shoved Peeta for his time to talk about it. And him to answer his question. "They do these games for entertainment for the people in the capitol. And how me and your mom survived was basically running and hiding. But yes we did have to kill some people who was trying to kill us. We didn't want to hurt others."

He had this sad and scared look on his face. The Peeta continued. "But we would never do anything to hurt people unless they hurt you and your sister or Haymitch." I know he probably had a lot of things going threw his mind right now.

I didn't know how it what else I could tell I know we didn't tell him everything that we could tell him. "I thought only one person was suppose to live from the games? So how did you and mom both survive?" Rye asked. He was actually asking better questions then Willow did.

"They were gonna let two people live if they were from the same district. When it was only me and your dad left they said only one could survive. Me and your dad were gonna both for from eating berries then they said we could both live." I told Rye

I continued "that's how we both lived. We came back and got our normal life's back. We were known as the start cross lovers from district 12. Then we had to do these tours called 'Victor tours'. We had to go to every district and give a speech. After we did our tour we came back and that's when they announced they were doing a 'Quarter Quill'. Where victories from the past hunger games get picked to be in the games."

I didn't know how I was gonna tell him about the war between 13 and the capitol. We didn't really tell Willow everything. I knew there was a lot to tell him still and it was already 8am. Willow should be getting up soon. So we had to hurry and tell the rest to Rye.

"What happened with the Quarter Quill?" Rye asked us. I was wondering how to tell him.I just looked at Peeta with a worry look on my face.

"I'm the only girl Victor here so my name was the only one for girls. So I had to go. With the guys it was only Haymitch's and your dad's name in it. They picked Haymitch's name and your dad volunteered for him like I did for your aunt."

He just looked at me with a weird look on his face like he was confused. Then he finally said "so you guys were in two hunger games?" He asked. Me and Peeta looked at each other and said yes two after that we were in a war.?" I told him.

I knew after I said we were in a war Rye would be asking more questions about it now. Rye always asks questions so he know every detail about the situation.

"You guys were in a war after the second games? What happen? Why was there a war?" Rye asked all fast. I knew he wanted to know everything.

"We were in a war because your mom was token from the Quarter Quill and they called her 'The Mockingjay' I was brought to the capitol and your mom was in district 13. There is a district 13 but no one can go there anymore." Peeta explained. Then kept explaining

"The war was against district 13 and the capitol with the old president snow. President snow was the bad guy and started this whole thing. Then your mom killed him. And he bombed district 12. Yes this place. There use to be more people here but not a lot of people escaped before the bombing." Peeta slowly stopped. Then I realized his family never made it out of here.

"That's how your dad's family died. They died in the bombing." I said grabbing Peeta's hand.I knew he never really talked about his family. So I wanted to change the subject as fast as I could.

We wanted to tell Willow and Rye about peace keepers. First tell them about that and no more trains. We're going on Victor tours again. We never told them about peace keepers. I'll have to tell them whenever willow wakes up. I totally forgot peace keepers were coming back to the district today. I knew it was almost that time for willow to get up.

With the hunger games coming back and the peace keepers I knew me and Rye couldn't hunt anymore. He loves hunting. Maybe I'll sneak him out like me and Gale use to do. Then I remembered me and Gale the kiss. I shook that out of my mind. Then we were just still sitting there. Rye was all taking it in still I think.

"So you killed the old president snow? And why did you do that?"Rye finally said

"I I killed him because of the war and the games had to end. And president snow wanted to kill me. And I did it for everybody's safety. So yes I killed the old president." I explained to Rye. It was probably hard for him to take in that his parents were killers. I knew willow didn't take it well. "That's how your aunt Prim died. People from district 13 bombed the capitol and one of the bombs killed her." I said without crying. I know I had to be strong and not cry.

I heard footsteps coming down the said e and I knew it had to be willow. I knew we would have to tell them the rest of the stuff. How are we gonna tell them that the hunger games were coming back again.

Willow came walking into the dining room saying "aren't we suppose to be in school? What are you guys talking about?" "They told me they had to talk to us. And they just told me about the hunger games." Rye answered still looking at the table still taking it in. "You guys told him about the games? Thought you were gonna wait till he was older?" Willow said with shock looking at Peeta and I.

"Wait you knew about the games already? How come you were gonna wait to tell me that's not fa" "yes Willow knew about the games for a few years now. We told him cause we need to talk to you both about the games. So willow sit so we can talk." Peeta said cutting off Rye. I knew Peeta was kind of getting mad from all the questions the kids were asking so fast. But we had to get this over with.

"Today there will be guys in these white armor suits coming here. They are called 'Peace Keepers' they are like a guard for districts. You guys will listen to whatever they talking back them. They can be dangerous but don't be afraid of them. They will be here forever now." I told the kids. I had the peace keepers thing out of the way now keep telling them the other stuff.

The kids were just starting at me when I was telling them this. I knew we were telling them this all to fast and it was to much to tell them. Now about the trains hunting and games returning.

"We can not leave the district. Unless me and your dad go on Victor tours. We have one more year to do them. But no more trains. We can't leave the district. Not even to hunt anymore." I said and Rye got this sad look on his face. I continued before the kids could say anything. "We can still hunt but you can't tell anyone. Or say anything. And what we really had to tell you. These hunger games we told you guys about. There returning. The hunger games are beginning again." I said while squeezing peetas hand

Sorry it took so long. This was kind of a longer chapter. It might have some errors. And my laptop broke so it might take longer to post a New because of that I might post two chapters at a time now. But thank you for reading. Enjoy!


End file.
